


The Great Revival

by borkybuns



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is fed up, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borkybuns/pseuds/borkybuns
Summary: So there he lay, on the right hand side of their king size bed next to a blissfully sleeping Steve Rogers. And he came to the conclusion that his sex life was fucked.





	The Great Revival

Okay, it was official.

Bucky’s sex life was dead.

Not just mostly dead, all dead.

It was a tragedy.

See, the thing was, it wasn’t that him and Steve were _having_ sex, but…

The sex was shit. 

And God, Bucky knew that would ruin Steve if he ever found out. 

Bucky came to this realisation mid-orgasm as Steve was lovingly fucking Bucky’s ass. Now, orgasms were great. Bucky loved them. Good for the soul and all that. But what he had come to realise was that not all orgasms were created equally. And well, recently he had been dealt more than his fair share of shitty orgasms that left him still frustrated afterwards. Because orgasms, when done right, would fucking suplex him into bed. He would feel the rush of blood to his brain as the wave of oxytocin flooded his system. Except lately, that oxytocin was nowhere to be seen and he was fucking pissed. 

Yes, technically he still had an orgasm, which is more than can be said for a lot of his straight female friends, but the pleasure seemed to be confined to his dick. His dick would feel nice for about five seconds but there was no rush of blood, no good brain feeling, nothing. And more often than not, when the fuckening was over he was still feeling like he hadn’t actually come. The spunk on his junk said otherwise though. And apparently it was enough to convince Steve he’d had a good time. 

Steve seemed oblivious to Bucky’s turmoil because he would always fall asleep three seconds after coming. Meanwhile Bucky would lay awake still sexually frustrated. It probably didn’t help that their usual position was doggy style. Steve could never see Bucky’s face and the obvious dissatisfaction after his mediocre orgasm. 

If Bucky got the chance to rub one out after Steve had gone to sleep, his orgasm was still not right. The second one was never really as good as the first anyway. 

So there he lay, on the right hand side of their king size bed next to a blissfully sleeping Steve Rogers. And he came to the conclusion that his sex life was fucked. 

**

They were having dinner the following evening when Bucky brought it up.

“So yeah, now our neighbours’ dog barks at me when I see him. Also, another thing that happened today is that I realised I don’t really like our sex life at the moment and I wanted to discuss it with you.”

Steve paused halfway through chewing a mouthful of pizza.

“Mmpf?”

What? Bucky never said he had tact.

“Our sex life is dead. I don’t even come properly now.”

“Hold on,” Steve said, making an effort to chew faster and swallow. “What are you talking about?”

“Our sex life. It’s dead.” Bucky flicked off a stray anchovy that had found its way onto his half of the pizza. He had no idea how Steve could stand them.

“What do you mean? We have great sex!” 

Poor guy. He genuinely seemed to believe it as well. Bucky sighed. “No, Steve. _You_ have great sex and then you roll over and fall asleep.”

Steve made an indignant snort. “What? No I don’t, that’s just what happens after sex. We get sleepy and then we nap. And anyway, I always make sure you come.”

He had a point. Jesus Christ this was hard to explain. “Yeah, you’re right, I do come. But my orgasms suck.”

Steve frowned. “What do you mean your orgasms suck? I didn’t know orgasms could suck?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Lucky you. I don’t know why this is happening to me, Steve, okay? I just know that I’m not getting… satisfied, alright? We need to fix it.”

Steve stood up from the couch. “Damn right we need to fix it. Let’s go now. We can sort this out.” He held out his hand. 

Bucky squinted at him. “Right now? Right in the middle of pizza?”

Steve considered this for a moment, then sat down again. “Okay, pizza first and then we sort this out.” And then he goes right back to his disgusting anchovy pizza slice. God, how did Bucky end up dating this mook?

**

Later, in the bedroom, Steve and Bucky were in the missionary position. Steve was fucking into Bucky’s ass. And yeah, Bucky will admit that it did feel good. But it didn’t feel _great_. He tried palming his cock, but his heart (and dick) wasn’t in it.

Suddenly, Steve looked down and made a shocked face. “Are you yawning right now?!”

Bucky froze with his mouth wide open. “No!” Steve didn’t look amused. “Um. Maybe?”

Steve groaned, slid out of Bucky and collapsed next to him. “Oh my God, you’re right. Our sex life is dead. How did this even happen?” He covered his face with his hands and Bucky felt bad. He patted Steve’s shoulder.

“It’s not just your fault. Takes two to tango and all that. Sorry, I should’ve brought it up sooner but I didn’t fully realise until today.” Steve just groaned harder into his hands. “But don’t worry! We can still fix this!”

Steve peeked out from behind his hands. “How do we fix this?”

Good point. How did they fix this? “We can…” Bucky trailed off, looking around the room for inspiration. His eyes catch on the two notepads on his desk. “We can write it down?”

Bucky grabbed the notepads. On both of them he drew two columns. The first column was titled “What Went Well” and the second column was titled “Even Better If.” Bucky stared at the notepads. He then added a third column called “Thing To Try” He gave one of the notepads to Steve. 

“Fill this out.” 

Steve took the notepad and blinked down at it. “This looks like one of those feedback things we did in school when we had to get a classmate to mark our work.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, without missing a beat. “This is exactly like that. But instead of improving your essay, you’re improving our sex life.” He threw a pen at Steve and Steve caught it.

They sat at opposite ends of the bed for the next few minutes. At some point Bucky caught Steve’s eyes, which caused Steve to hunch closer to his notepad. Bucky rolled his eyes. Dumbass.

Bucky’s list looked something like this:

What Went Well:  
\- the way you hold me during sex  
\- eye contact  
\- neck kisses *NEED MORE*

Even Better If:  
\- fucked me a lil bit rougher  
\- stopped touching my nipples because it doesn’t do shit  
\- hit prostate more often(?)

Things To Try:  
\- ????? sex toys??? (handcuffs??)  
\- rimming  
\- rougher sex

After that, Bucky couldn’t think of anything else to write, he said, “Alright, I'm done.”

“Me too.” 

They swapped notepads. Steve’s looked like this:

What Went Well:  
\- The way you clench around me when I’m inside you  
\- Kisses  
\- That thing you do when you put your fingers in my hair

Even Better If:  
\- Made more noise  
\- Changed positions more (ride me?)

Things To Try:  
\- Switching

Bucky studied Steve’s list. All of it seemed doable. He was surprised at how mundane it was. But then again, he’d always pegged him for a vanilla guy. “Hey, I didn’t know you wanted to try switching. How come we’ve never done it with you on the bottom?”

Steve made a noise of non-commital. He looked a little nervous, although Bucky thought there was no reason for him to be. “I don’t know, guess it just never came up. You’re in the habit of asking me to fuck you, so we’ve always just…” he made a flailing gesture, “you know.”

He had a point. Well, Bucky couldn’t blame himself. Not his fault he liked being dicked so much. Still, he was open to new suggestions. If Steve wanted to be topped, then Bucky would proudly pound his ass six ways to Sunday. 

Steve opened his mouth and closed it a couple times before he asked, “So when you say ‘hit prostate more often,’ what do you mean?”

Wow, so he wasn’t even going to question the handcuffs.

“Sorry, this is a bit my fault for not telling you to angle your hips. Just sliding in and out in a straight line doesn’t really do much for me. I’ll explain it better the next time your cock is in my ass.” Bucky paused and smirked. “But judging from your list, I don’t know when that might be.”

Steve’s cheeks turned fire engine red.

Bucky continued, “How often do you masturbate with fingers in your ass?”

Steve blushed harder and stammered out, “I’ve never actually felt my prostate before.”

“What?! You’re a gay dude in 2019. How is this even possible?” Internally, Bucky was kicking himself. How had he not introduced Steve to the wonders of assplay already? He rewound all the times they had had sex in his head, and realised that no, somehow he had never tried to put his fingers inside Steve. Wow. “This needs to be fixed immediately.”

“Right now?”

“Well, let’s finish this first. I noticed you didn’t mention the rimming or handcuffs. Does that mean you’re fine with both?”

The red was crawling down Steve’s neck. Yeah, Bucky knew exactly how far down it went. Steve cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m fine with both. But I don’t think we’ve got any handcuffs, unless you’ve got some hidden somewhere?”

“No,” Bucky shook his head. “We can go to a sex shop and buy them together.” His voice dropped an octave, “It’ll be romantic, choosing the handcuffs you’re going to tied me up with.” He thought about the list for a second. “Or maybe you’ll be the one tied up, huh?”

Steve swallowed and Bucky watched his Adam’s apple move. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

God, that was hot. Bucky’s cock twitched. “I’m going to make you feel so fucking good.”

“Yeah?” A huge grin broke out on Steve’s face.

“Yeah. Go to the bathroom and get cleaned up. You know how to do it?” Steve gave him the nod that he was expecting. He had seen Bucky do it enough times. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

***  
Steve was laid out on the bed on his back all pretty for Bucky. When Bucky nudged his knee, he spread his legs wider, his cock, balls and asshole on full display. 

Bucky made eye contact with Steve and snorted.

“What?” Steve asked.

Bucky shook his head. “It’s nothing, I just can’t believe we’ve never done this before.”

Steve gasped as Bucky’s lubed slicked finger slipped into him. “Yeah, you’ve really been holding out on me, haven’t you?” 

The inside of Steve’s walls were soft and warm. Bucky could feel Steve clenching around his digit. “Feel good?” 

“Don’t fucking stop.” Bucky took that as an invitation to add another finger and twist them inside Steve, feeling up against the front wall for that small area that felt different from the rest. He knew when he hit the jackpot when Steve moaned louder than he had all night. He massaged the area in small circles.

“Steve, meet your prostate.”

“The fuck?!”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, “Still can’t believe you’re a g-spot virgin.”

“Not a virgin anymore,” Steve grinned. His fingers gripped the sheets as he exhaled fast. “Shit, that feels so good! It’s like- it’s like that feeling you get when you start to come, but constantly.” Bucky soaked in Steve’s look of wonderment and ecstasy as he bent down for a kiss. It was wet and hungry and desperate. Steve started grinding up to meet Bucky’s cock, urging him for a third finger until he was begging so sweetly for Bucky’s cock. And who was Bucky to deny him?

“You need it baby doll? Tell me how much you need it.”

Steve moaned into his ear, his fingers scratching Bucky’s back. “God, I need it. Want you inside me.” He grasped Bucky’s member and guided it to his hole.

Bucky fed his cock inside Steve inch by inch until Steve ran out of patience, hooked his ankles together behind Bucky’s back and slammed Bucky’s body down on top of him. The yelp that Bucky let out faded into a gasp as his cock rammed all the way into Steve. 

“Did you have to do that? I could’ve torn your asshole, asshole!”

“You were taking too long. Anyway, you want it slow, I can give you a sloppy blowjob later. Deal?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Deal. But only if I get to fuck your throat.”

“Romantic. Now fuck me harder.” Steve groped Bucky’s ass with both hands and slammed himself onto Bucky’s cock.

Jesus, Bucky couldn’t believe they had been missing out on this sex all this time. Steve was a moaning mess underneath him as Bucky picked up the pace, balls slapping against Steve’s skin with every thrust. He only stopped to slick himself up again before doubling down, hands either side of Steve’s head as he fucked in and out of his hole. 

“God, I love you,” Steve groaned, frantically jerking himself off between their bodies.

“You love my dick, you mean,” he panted. Bucky’s orgasm was close, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release. Steve looked like he was ready to come any moment as well. His face was screwed up in pleasure and Bucky could see the individual sweat droplets on Steve’s forehead. The hand Steve was jerking himself off with was a blur.

“Yeah. You’re alright too, I guess.” Steve smile split his face for half a second before he crumbled and bucked upwards, spilling all over his stomach. His hole quivered around Bucky’s cock and it was enough to push Bucky over the edge too.

“Steve!” Bucky came inside Steve’s warm, lube-slicked hole. His thrusts slowed down until his orgasm was finished and he laid on top of Steve, their sweaty chests pushed together.

Steve tolerated it for a full minute before he pushed Bucky off. “Fuck, you’re heavy.” Bucky let himself get rolled over until they were lying next to each other.

“Aww.” Bucky clasped their clammy hands together. “You say the nicest things.” Bucky rearranged them so he was spooning Steve. This was partly because he never normally got to be the big spoon and partly because he didn’t want Steve’s come smeared across his lower back. Steve seemed to like the position anyhow and settled back into Bucky’s chest. 

“We should do this more often.” The words were muffled into the pillow.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Bucky yawned and drifted off, feeling sated and happy.

***  
The next morning, Steve was cooking pancakes on the stove. Bucky was already halfway through his first batch, golden syrup smeared all over his mouth and cheeks. 

“You know,” Bucky said, cheeks still stuffed full, “we should go get a pair of handcuffs.”

Steve paused, holding the frying pan in the air ready to flip the pancake. He looked shocked. Maybe Bucky shouldn’t have brought this up over breakfast. Oops. Bucky wiped the syrup off with the back of his hand and then licked the skin clean. Steve’s eyes followed his tongue. Yeah, he’s still got it.

“You gotta work on your timing, Buck.” Steve shook his head, flipped the pancake and faced the stove again.

Bucky grunted. “Whatever. But honestly I think we should. It’d be a good investment.”

“Yeah?” Although Bucky could only see the profile of Steve’s face, it did nothing to hide Steve’s smile. Bucky was jealous of his smile. Nobody should be allowed to be that cute and hot at the same time. Every Steve smile was genuine, too. The guy couldn’t fake a smile to save his life. “If we actually go into a sex shop like you said, I might die of embarrassment.”

That was probably true. Also, Bucky had been into a few sex shops in his life and there wasn’t a lot of variety either. There were far too many cheap metal handcuffs for his liking. “Alright we’ll go online shopping then. But we’re using your laptop.”

Steve did a double-take up from his newly formed pancake stack. “Why mine?”

“Because otherwise I’ll start getting ads for bondage gear when I’m at work.”

“Oh and it’s fine if that happens to mine? I use my laptop for work too, you know.”

Bucky couldn’t believe this man. “Steve. You work from home.”

Steve pretended not to hear him and made a show of trying to eat his pancakes as aggressively as he could. He would’ve been more convincing if he wasn’t trying not to smile. Bucky was so done.

A couple of hours later, Steve’s laptop was thoroughly debauched. It would never be clean again, no matter how many times they wiped the history. Steve winced as the first sex toy advert popped up.

“You know what I just realised?” Bucky asked.

“What?”

“You could’ve used incognito for this.”

Steve swore at him and tried to push him off the bed. This quickly descended into a wrestling match, which quickly descended into sex.

And on its way to their house was a brand spanking new pair of leather handcuffs.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for a while so i thought i'd post it. let me know what you think :)


End file.
